Shadow's Saga: Wheeljack's Travels
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Wheeljack's left Earth and he's feeling a little off. Will he figure out why? Spoilers for Loose Cannons if you haven't watched it. Mpreg and slash. Don't like don't read. Part 2 of the Shadow's Saga Series./ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO!


Wheeljack's Travels

**Wheeljack's POV...**

Something is definitely not right. My systems have been on the fritz ever since I left Bulkhead. I've been purging and my abdominal armor has been oddly warm. I've narrowed most things off the list and All I have left are, a virus and being sparked.

I don't think I'd be sparked. I've interfaced with Bulkhead several times before and have never been sparked. A virus is my best bet. I probably got one from drinking those old cubes of high grade. Good thing I have some medical supplies somewhere in here. I can give myself a small energon test to see what kind of virus I have.

I put the brake on the Jackhammer and I got up and searched for my medical equipment. After a few kliks, I found it and used the needle to draw energon from my wrist. I put it in the Jackhammer's computer and ordered it to see what was wrong with me. The results popped up and I got the surprise that will surely last a lifetime

"Sparked? I really am sparked?" I looked down at my chest and opened it. The computer scanned my spark chamber and ran a report on the status of the small spark. It was strong and healthy. By the reports I have been carrying it since I bonded with Bulkhead and it was due to transfer any solar cycle now since I've been carrying it for about a orbital cycle.

I can't believe it. I am a carrier now. I never thought I would actually become one. It's crazy. Ellie always did tell me that I would someday but I never believed her. I do now.

Our sparkling. We actually did it. I never thought that we actually would. Bulk and I are creators.

* * *

Bulk would be so happy to know I'm sparked but I can't even feel him through our sparkbond. The sparkling is healthy though at least. It's growing strong and fast. I'm about four orbital cycles along and I've felt the sparkling kick me several times.

It's still hard to believe that I'm actually a carrier. I still think I'm the same mech I always was. My abdominal armor hasn't even grown. I can't even tell that I'm sparked. I wonder if it's just because I'm a mech or that the sparkling is small or what.

I wonder what it's going to be and what it's going to look like. It could have Bulkhead's optics or mine, or it could look like my sire or Bulkhead's carrier for all I know.

* * *

Now I'm 7 orbital cycles and I still can't tell that I'm sparked. My abdominal armor has bulged slightly and you can tell I've put on weight but not that much. I've picked up Ellie's signal once but lost it almost immediately. Now I found Seaspray and we're going to meet up at a set of coordinates. He still has that voice that sounds like he's gargling energon. I'm going to tell him that me and Bulk are going to have a sparkling. He is one of those softer mechs like Bulk who loves small things. He used to watch the petro rabbits that would wander around outside our old camp. It was quite entertaining and he actually had a pet turbo wolf for a while. Ellie and him would feed it small petro rabbits every solar cycle.

* * *

8 orbital cycles

He's gone too. Seaspray was blown up in front of my optics. Now I'm searching for the fragger that killed him. His name is Dreadwing. He got must have intercepted our transmission and got to Seaspray first. I'm guessing the bomb was supposed to take us both out but it didn't work very well.

* * *

10 orbital cycles

Now I'm worried. I should have birthed our sparkling by now. I'm one month overdue.

I'm still carrying it. I'm beginning to think I should induce labor myself but I don't know how to. I'm still chasing that pit spawned Con who blew up Seaspray. He's not going to get away with killing Seaspray.

* * *

15 orbital cycles! How is that possible? I'm back in Earth's galaxy. Dreadwing is heading for that rock. It looks like I'm going to get to tell Bulkhead that he's a sire. He's probably going to be a little surprised about the whole 15 orbital cycles thing though. I can actually tell that I'm sparked now. My protoform is huge. It hurts though. I'm getting really worried.

* * *

**If you like this please review and I may put up part 3**


End file.
